The Lone Wanderer
by pkmnfan11
Summary: One shot. What if the Doctor couldn't find a companion  to travel with him? Please leave a review


**This is my first one shot and probably not my last one. This story just came to me when I was thinking about possible stories. Please R&R**

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS console wondering exactly why he was alone… he was alone because he can't keep a grip on his companions thought his regeneration cycle. He sat there remembering about his companions that meant the most to him.

There was his first companion, his very first one that he lost and that was his grand-daughter, he forgot her name but he remembered the day she died. That day was the first time his twin hearts broke

The second companion he remembered most was the one didn't want to let go at all, the one who spent time with the Doctor even when he regenerated… Rose Tyler. He missed her very, very much it was like he LOVED her but even he knows a Time Lord cannot really love anybody that was not in his family. He remembered Rose like no other; he even remembered his last words to her

_'I only have one thing to say… Rose Tyler' and his picture faded leaving Rose distraught and sad, left on parallel Earth with absolutely no way to return to the man who meant so much to him_

Even then he thought that leaving her with a duplicate of him was a great idea, and he was wrong.

_Rose stared at the Doctor's duplicate with glee and a bit of anger. She was happy she saw a copy, a mere illusion of him to spend time with her. She finally realized that he wasn't real and left him because, as she and everyone else thought, a copy isn't as good as the real thing_

He immediately recalled the duplicate once he knew she was upset and didn't come out of his room for a week. That was the second time his hearts broke but that wasn't the worst time his hearts broke.

The worst time didn't have to do anything about a companion. It was the Last Great Time War and the destruction of his beloved planet, Galifrey. He could still remember the Citadel falling and he also remembered the orange sky that was also a staple of the planet he loved. And yet, he destroyed it because of Rassalon, the guy who wanted to change the whole race of Time Lords and win, was defeated along with the planet.

He thought upon the Daleks, he knew that they came from Skaro but… they hated the Time Lords because they were the only species that were superior to him. The Doctor could only long for them because, quite frankly, he missed them because they make his life way more interesting then it actually is.

He remembered Donna Noble, that redheaded person's mind that the Doctor had to wipe and leave her at her house, never remembering him again. He had to, because if he didn't, her mind would go crazy due to all the knowledge she absorbed. Rose had the same thing happen to her but… Rose looked into the vortex and Donna didn't. Rose destroyed the Daleks and Donna... might have. The Doctor couldn't really remember Donna's legacy that she left behind. All he wanted was Rose, he only cared for her and no one could replace her, except for Amy.

Amy Pond or as he calls her, Amelia Pond, was different in a way. He had a temper, especially when her baby, later to be known as River Song, was taken from her. He did not expect River to be Melody; then again, he kind of knew that Melody was the same thing as a song. The people of the forest did not have a pond there, only a river. He regretted even leaving her, if only for a trip after that demented, illusionary, hotel with the Minotaur playing on people's faith.

He could not stand being alone; the Master was dead, only to be resurrected, then killed again. His planet was destroyed, and his hearts broken for the first time. The Daleks came and were destroyed, then came in the Millennium Arc, then destroyed again except for the Cult of Skaro. They kept coming and going, just like the Doctor regenerating again and again, leaving him fresh and new again to the shock of his companions. And yet, this was his life, new, yet old as he traveled the stars again. The Weeping Angels were no more, at least, he hopes.

He listened for the cries of help, all those cries for help and he was there. The mad and mysterious man with the even more mysterious blue box, the man who lived and died again, the Oncoming Storm and a whole bunch of other names that were who he was, free to travel wherever and whenever he chooses. He found out that after a while, he got bored, so he found (or tried to find) a partner, only for her to give up on him. He traveled to many more places and saw many more things. For a Time Lord, his work was never done and there always is another undiscovered place to find. He set his coordinates into the console and flipped the switch wondering where he will end up next, and who he will meet along the way.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
